Disclosed in CN1046682 A entitled ‘Rope Climbing Device’ is a rope climbing device, the rope climbing devices are hung in pair on a steel cable, steel rope, rope or slender pole suspended in the air, and by alternate operation of hands and legs, human body is able to ascend or descend along the rope and stay at any location on the rope; this rope climbing device is characterized in that, the device comprises paired groove pulleys that are tightly jointed at their peripheries and capable of rotation in opposite directions, wherein a cam groove, an eccentric channel or a non-isodiametric annular groove is carved on the middle of the periphery of one or two groove pulleys, a hole for consecutive passage of the rope is formed at the tight jointing spot on the periphery of each groove pulley, the size of the hole is variable as the groove pulley is rotated, the device can slide up and down along the rope when the hole becomes larger and can clamp the rope tightly to stay at any specified location without falling when the hole becomes smaller. The rope climbing device has such a shortcoming that: the rope climbing device is a mechanical climbing device that requires matching of human hands and legs and ascends along a rope or a pole based upon human strength, besides, locking between the rope climbing device and the rope or the pole is achieved through hand and leg operations, therefore, inconvenient operation and limited ascending and descending heights are brought, and it is difficult to ensure its safety and reliability.